


Meditation

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Both Genetalia, Eating out, Genji has both genetalia, I don't know Overwatch that well, M/M, PWP, Please don't kill me if something is inaccurate, Smut, Vaginal Sex, face riding, male reader - Freeform, robopuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A commission for the lovely Iydrus!





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iydrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iydrus/gifts).



Genji always looked like he was sleeping upright whenever he was meditating. It was amusing to see him so deep in concentration like that. As you slipped in over the railing of his balcony, the light of the full moon illuminating your figure from behind, he didn’t move. Not even the slightest motion of acknowledgement. He knew you were there. You knew that he knew that you were there. But he didn’t seem to care. Even if he knew why you were there, he made no motion to get up, to stop his meditation. You knew this game, you both did, and rarely did you ever win at it. The prize was worth it for both parties, but this time, _you_ wanted to take the prize. However, the past few days, you had been thinking on how to fix that little issue. You had a foolproof plan to break his concentration this time. It was going to work, you just knew it.

It had to.

You walked quietly towards him before stopping just before him. You straddled his waist, hands on his shoulders, watching him for a reaction. Nothing. You bit your tongue some. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but you had hoped for even a tiny response at you just sitting in his lap. Ah, well. You started to rub his shoulders soothingly, feeling how tense they were under your finger tips. Even if he was mostly robotic, you could feel the stress that had been building up in his servos, his joints. You felt the tension slowly leave him as you rubbed his shoulders, feeling quite pleased with yourself. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Something Genji couldn’t exactly control – it was a natural response.

Slowly, you moved your hands from his shoulders to his chest, your mouth kissing his jaw line and neck. Genji tilted his head to the side, but he said nothing. His concentration was still firmly in place. You resisted the urge to huff slightly. He was always stubborn about this. You closed your eyes and focused on planting numerous kisses all over his neck, rubbing small circles all along his chest plate. You then started to lower your hands again, trailing them over his stomach. You felt something – was it a hitch of breath? – but you weren’t sure if it was real or not. Maybe it was just your imagination. Hands on his stomach, you started to spread your legs wider, grinding down into the male. He was definitely half hard at this point.

That pleased you to say the least.

However, you were tired of just touching him and kissing him like this. You wanted more. That was what you came here for, after all.

Breath warm and voice low and husky, you whispered into his ear, “Come on, now, Genji. You know you want me to win this game. You know what the winner gets to do if they win. They top when they fuck, they get to call the shots. And while I love feeling your cock buried deep inside of my ass, piercing me in all of the right spots, I want to be the one doing the fucking this time. Especially since you got that nice juicy pussy now. A cock and a pussy, Genji. I can fuck you and jerk you off at the same time. I know that’s what I normally do, but I’ve heard that a virgin pussy is _super_ sensitive.” You heard him swallow. You were breaking him, slowly but surely. “Come on, now.” You reached down between the two of you and rubbed the metal painted silicon plating that cover his cock and pussy both. You could feel him getting harder in your hand, wetter against your fingers. “Don’t you want me buried deep inside of _you_?”

Genji reached up shakily, pulling off his mask. His eyes pierced you with a lust filled glare, sending shivers down your spine and straight into your already rock hard cock. He then pulled you close, kissing you hard. It was messy, feeling his lips slide against your own in desperation, his tongue dancing with yours in longing. His hands were all over you in an instant, pulling your shirt off and running his fingers across the expanse of your toned flesh. He had been wanting this for a while, you realized. He had been wanting you to win the little game you two always went through, and now that you finally won without him giving it to you… Oh, he was going to thoroughly enjoy his loss.

He always explored your body like it was the first time he had ever laid eyes on it. Every little scar, dip, nook and cranny – they were not safe from his roaming fingers, his slick tongue. He worked you up, laid you down, and just explored your body. Your breath hitched when he pulled your pants off of your legs, leaving you in just your boxers. He took your shaft through the fabric and sucked on it. Oh, the sensation of knowing he was pleasuring you but not actually touching your flesh, it drove you absolutely wild. You desperately wanted to feel his tongue on your cock, his mouth around you and sucking you down into his throat. But you resisted the urge as best as you could to beg. Before you could break after a minute of his teasing you, he pulled away, sitting up. He was looking at you with a hot expression, brows furrowed and eyes watching your every movement carefully.

“I want…” he started, but it seemed that he couldn’t get the words out. You raised a brow but smiled, gesturing him to go ahead and do what it was he wanted. He looked at you for confirmation. After all, you didn’t know exactly what he wanted. However, you weren’t going to embarrass him by making him force the words out. You nodded. He looked slightly relieved, reaching down and pulling off the plating that hid his sex, his cock bouncing some as it was finally released. Genji let out a low groan, tossing the plating aside. He then crawled over you, forcing you to lay back down. You watched him for a moment, curious but not speaking. Then, he straddled you, grinding against you, but not with his shaft. It was with his pussy. He moaned lowly, his chest rising and falling a little faster than normal. He looked at you pleadingly, taking your hand in his own and holding it. “I-I want…” It seemed he was going to try and say what he wanted instead of just taking it without you knowing what it was exactly. “I w-want to sit… o-on your…”

Your eyes lit up, a grin pulling itself across your face. You laid flat on the floor, giving him the silent go ahead. He swallowed and pulled away from you for a moment to reposition himself. He turned so he would be facing your lower half, sitting up just above your face now. You reached up and pulled him down nice and slow. Then, your tongue slipped between his lower lips, tasting the soft deliciousness that was now a part of him. He whined, jumping some, but you held him firmly in your hands. You licked up and down his slit, closing your eyes as you concentrated on pleasuring him. You would make him feel loved, desired, and lusted for, just like you did every single time the two of you had sex. When your tongue slid across his clit, he tensed up and choked on a cry of surprise. You smirked some to yourself. Oh, he was definitely sensitive. Laying your tongue flat against him, you lapped at him, making sure to give the most attention to his clit. After a moment of hearing him pant and whine, you added something new to the pattern you were doing. You rimmed his entrance with the tip of your tongue before plunging inside, swirling the organ around inside of him.

Genji had never been so loud before.

You needed to remedy that.

While you loved hearing his noises, especially those of pleasure, you knew that those very same noises could lead them into some pretty serious trouble with Zenyetta.

Pulling away for a moment, you breathed, “Suck me off.”

The male readily obeyed the order, leaning over and down, taking you deep into his mouth. At first, with how fast he took you, you worried that maybe he had unintentionally choked himself, but when he started to bob his head, you groaned, knowing that he was just fine. You returned your mouth to his pussy and started to lap at him all over again, practicing a few different patterns just to see what pleasured the male the most. When he felt Genji start to bob his head faster, you knew what was about to happen, pulling away quickly. Genji whined loudly against your cock before pulling away, panting. Oh, he was a trembling mess…

You had to keep yourself from cumming right then and there.

“Wh-why did you stop?” the male demanded to know, but there was more desperation than agitation in his voice.

“I don’t want you to cum yet. Not until I’ve felt you around me,” you breathed, smirking a little. “Now, turn around and I’ll help you get into position.” Genji begrudgingly got into position, facing you now and watching you as you sat up, pulling him close against your chest. You kissed him again, letting him taste himself on your tongue. Reaching between the both of you, you positioned the head of your cock against his entrance. Slowly, the male slid down, stopping only to allow himself time to adjust. Inch by inch, his pussy engulfed you. Once you were fully sheathed inside of him, you both pulled away, giving shuttering sighs.

“F-fuck, babe… You are tighter than I thought,” you breathed softly. He chuckled lowly, wrapping his arms loosely around your neck.

“H-how many times… must I tell you… that you’re just big?” Genji murmured before kissing you again. You resisted the urge to laugh. You knew he loved to flatter you, even if the flattery wasn’t entirely true. You were slightly above average, at best. At least you thought so. You kissed him back, slowly easing him up and down your cock. God, he really did feel good around you. You kept it nice and slow for a few minutes before started to pick up the pace, resting your forehead against Genji’s as he moaned and held onto you like you were his lifeline. You held his thighs firmly in your hands, thrusting harder and faster inside of him. You laid him back against the floor, keeping his hips up against your own as you rested on your knees, pushing even deeper inside of him. He moaned loudly, digging his finger tips into your flesh. You groaned in response.

“Q-quiet, babe… Z-Zenyetta might hear you…”

“S-sorry…! I-I’m just…!”

“M-me, too…!”

A few more thrusts and suddenly, a blinding white hot sensation shot through your whole body. You cried out in pleasure, burying yourself as deep as you could inside of him, shooting stream after stream of hot cum inside of him. You heard him cry out, tightening around you and trembling as he, too, came, both around you and against you, cum sticking your stomach and chest. You rested yourself against him, panting and grinning. “F-fuck… That was… amazing…” you whispered. He couldn’t even speak, only able to nod in agreement. You pulled out of him, collapsing on the floor beside him. You pulled him close against yourself, sighing in bliss.

“I love these small moments that I can have with you… I know I’m just a civilian and you’re a member of Overwatch, but…”

Genji placed a hand over your face. “Shhh… You can just say the words.”

You smiled, peeling his hand away from your face. “I love you, Genji.”

“And I, you.”

 

BONUS: The next morning, after Genji had washed up and replaced his plating back over himself as well as his mask, he went downstairs to have breakfast with his master, Zenyetta. The monk was still cooking, floating above the floor with his legs crossed underneath himself, as always.

“Good morning, master,” Genji greeted politely, bowing before he stood and sat down at the table.

“Good morning,” Zenyetta said softly. He paused. “Say, did you hear anything last night? Perhaps some wildlife making a lot of noise?”

Genji tensed. Shit. The monk had heard them last night. “No. Why do you ask?”

There was a smile to Zenyetta’s voice. “Oh, no reason I suppose. I just thought I heard something last night. It was quite disruptive. I doubt it will sound two nights in a row.” The silent threat was obvious to Genji.

Next time, fuck in silence.

Noted.


End file.
